Automatic and manual transmissions are commonly used on automobiles. Such transmissions have become more and more complicated since the engine speed has to be adjusted to limit fuel consumption and the emissions of the vehicle. A vehicle having a driveline including a tilting ball variator allows an operator of the vehicle or a control system of the vehicle to vary a drive ratio in a stepless manner. A variator is an element of a Continuously Variable Transmission (CVT) or an Infinitely Variable Transmission (IVT). Transmissions that use a variator can decrease the transmission's gear ratio as engine speed increases. This keeps the engine within its optimal efficiency while gaining ground speed, or trading speed for torque during hill climbing, for example. Efficiency in this case can be fuel efficiency, decreasing fuel consumption and emissions output, or power efficiency, allowing the engine to produce its maximum power over a wide range of speeds. That is, the variator keeps the engine turning at constant RPMs over a wide range of vehicle speeds.